Sailor Moon America: Fan Season
by kidlunatic2k1
Summary: Sailor Moon/X-Men/Nightstalker (Orginal Character) Serena and the others goto NYC with exchange student Jacob Newport. A New Evil arises there. More scouts?


The Day Before Graduation  
Sailor Moon A: Chapter One  
  
Author's Notes: I don't own any of the characters or the real life products' trademarks in this story. Well, I do own one character, his name is Jacob Newport, and you will learn more about him when I start the original series of stories called "The Nightstalker". I am sorry, but I am not good at spelling the Japanese names of the Sailor Moon characters, so I will use their American names. Please Enjoy.  
  
  
  
The last school day before graduation has came for Serena and her friends. Darien, who is in America for college, is waiting for Serena and the others to come to America.  
  
"HEY SERENA, YOU FORGOT YOUR BOOKS," screamed the exchange student Jacob Newport.  
  
"Well, Jacob, I thought I had them, I guess they were in my book bag were they," said Serena.  
  
Jacob walked up to Serena. He has already changed out of his school uniform into his street clothing for the day, a Papa Roach T-shirt and a pair of JNCO jeans. His brown hair was cut short and he wore a strange pendent around his neck. It was in a shape of a star surrounded by flames. (NOTE: It is not Satanic, if you say it is, you will be mistaken. Read on and get more info about the pendent.) Jacob handed Serena her books back.  
  
"Serena, now I know why the others call you meatball head sometimes," said Jacob, "You need to learn to remember stuff."  
  
"Hey, isn't that your skateboard over there," asked Serena.  
  
Jacob looked and saw some guy with his Birdhouse Grim Reaper board. Jacob runs after the guy. Since Jacob is from the Big Apple, he used his street smarts to get the guy before he went off into the ally between two stores.  
  
"Took you a bit, Jacob, I got something for you, "said Jasmine Starr, standing in the ally, "You know, since I have to do this just because I am the only one you trust, just doesn't mean you can beat up my twin brother. Now come give the love of your life a kiss."  
  
"Jasmine, you know I don't trust you and you know I don't even like you, but since you are so bent on my destruction one day then in love with me the next, you think I am not aware," said Jacob. He takes his skateboard away from Jasmine's twin brother.  
  
"Awwwwww, poor you, I am still bent on destruction, that armor's that is," said Jasmine, checking on her brother, "You need to learn something, that armor of yours isn't going to stop me from taking over the world, join me, love, and we can rule everything."  
  
Jacob turned his back and walked away with his skateboard, ignoring Jasmine's request. He walks back to Serena and smiles.  
  
"So, did you get those tickets to come with me to NYC," asked Jacob. He looked at the blond-haired girl. He wondered what Jasmine has planed as Serena shows him the tickets.  
  
"Yeah, right here, we leave after graduation. You sure you want to go with us," said Serena, a little worried about Jacob cause she thinks he will get hurt when her and the scouts go after the new evil that Luna had told them about.  
  
(FLASH BACK TIME, SERENA AND LUNA ARE IN THE BEDROOM AS SERENA IS GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL ONE DAY)  
  
"Serena, a new evil is coming upon the United States of America, I don't know right now, but I think that boy Jacob is involved in it somehow," said Luna, "And what about this new 'friend' of ours, Nightstalker, he is a very shady person."  
  
"Luna, how dare you talk about Jacob like that, you even told me not to judge people you don't know," said Serena, as she brushed her hair, "Luna, Jacob is as good and pure as Amy. But I do share your feelings about this Nightstalker guy who has been fighting with us against those guys from last week."  
  
(BACK TO PERSENT TIME)  
  
"Yes, I am," said Jacob as Serena and him parted ways and Jacob went with Amy.  
  
Serena started to walk home after Jacob went back to the place he was staying at, which was Amy's house. Serena laughed softly as she thought it was funny that Amy can stand the loud music Jacob listen to.  
  
"Those bands aren't like the Three Lights," thought Serena.  
  
As Serena came upon her home and walked to the door, she opened it up and walked in. When she enters the living room, she sees her father talking to a man in what appears to be a floating wheelchair.  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's the first chapter of the biggest crossover series ever. If you haven't guessed it already, it is Professor Charles Xaiver (aka Professor X) talking to Serena's father. What is Xavier's propose in this whole story. Find out next time in chapter 2:  
  
An X-Citing Day  
  
Please review and tell me which X-Men should be in this fan fic and also give me some improvements to it so I can refine it. PEACE, LOVE, AND HAPPINESS TO ALL.  
  
Your friendly neighborhood Psycho ,  
Kid Lunatic.  
  



End file.
